Nakama
by Daniel Monteray
Summary: Madness and chaos defined their friendship but they wouldn't have it any other way. (A series of slice-of-life one-shots)
1. Mercenaries

**Mercenaries**

Lily shook his head at the two figures in front of him. "How long do you think they're going to continue bantering?"

"I don't think _that_," his friend jerked his head in the direction of said two persons, "qualifies as 'bantering'."

Laxus leaned back on his elbows against the table, a broad grin spreading across his face rapidly.

"Really now, Lily. Those 2 have been going at it since what, last year? It's their thing, bro."

"Last year was less than 2 weeks ago," Lily deadpanned.

The blond waved dismissively. "Irrelevant!"

Lily let out a loud sigh. "We really need to start working on our English project though."

The sound of something shattering caused his head to drop to his chest.

"Oh for the love of…"

Jellal was dodging stray missiles, laughing easily as Erza pelted him mercilessly with random objects lying around the room.

"Hey, we're going to work on it, just you wait." Laxus laid a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder as the other man tried to intervene. "This is where the fun begins."

Jellal ducked as Erza flung another pillow at him. Placing a hand on his heart, he started with a naughty grin. "What light through the window comes desu? It is the east, and my waifu is the sun!"

Laxus threw back his head and roared with laughter as Erza flushed bright red and threw a book at Jellal's head. Even Lily cracked a grin at the stupidity of the situation.

"Did my kokoro doki till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true kawaii till this night!"

"Here, Erza," Laxus handed her an umbrella. "Try this."

"Come on, Laxus!" Jellal protested as Erza threw the umbrella at him like some sort of spear. "I thought you were on my side!"

The man merely laughed and Jellal grinned as he resumed his 'wooing'.

"O, Erza-chan, Erza-chan, doushite art thou, Erza-chan?" He knelt down onto the ground a fair distance away from the fuming female. "Deny thy Otou-san and refuse thy namae. Or if thou ja nai, be but sworn my daisuke and I'll no longer be a Mystogan!"

"You crazy bastard!"

This time, the trash can was hurled across the room.

"Crazy in love perhaps!"

"You stupid, ignorant moron," Erza ground out between gritted teeth. "Why don't you just skip to the part where you commit suicide?"

Laxus piped up, eyes wide with mock innocence. "Ah, young love. How tragic indeed."

This set off another round of teasing on Jellal's part and another round of throwing on Erza's part.

"You want tragedy? You should see what she does to me at school! So many 'I hate you's and 'ugh's. It's heartbreaking!"

It was only then Lily stepped in to stop the ruckus as Erza had reached for the katana on the wall and neither he nor Laxus felt like cleaning up any bloodstains today.

Perhaps another day.

* * *

**A/N:** Saw the Romeo and Juliet post on a friend's tumblr and thought it was hilarious.


	2. Will You?

**Will you…?**

Jellal smiled as he read Erza's message.

He cracked his neck, then his fingers, and started typing his answer.

* * *

Erza tapped the table impatiently.

That idiot was taking forever to respond. What was he doing this time?

A 'ping' filtered through her earphones and she clicked open his reply.

_Mystogan:_

_If I had met you in another time, another place, perhaps this could have been different. If I had met you sooner, or underwent the brazen waves of life and the relentless storms of conflict by your side for a longer period of time, perhaps it would have been possible. In a world where the rising sun does not signify tedious labor and back breaking rehabilitation, but the rise of a new morning by my partner's side; perhaps it would have been feasible. But alas, the cruel weaves of fate have spun, and with each passing day the dawn lays a new burden on my shoulders. I am but a simple man, looking for a job, trying to surmount the enumerable obstacles that my health summons forth. A busy student trying to make his way between an assignment and the next. A man forsaken even by sleep. I cannot accompany you, for before selecting a new path I must first clear the ones that were laid before me. Not that this would count as a loss, on your part, for you will find others, better than I while I will remain branded by the mark of a man who has missed an invaluable opportunity. I wish thee luck, Erza Knightwalker, not that you'd need it anyway. This marks the beginning of a new era for you, an era of happiness and prosperity and I pray that you would keep me by your side, as a friend, and you as my aide so that we may pave our way through our own hurdles, side by side._

The female rolled her eyes and replied.

_Knightwalker: I merely asked if you were walking with me to school tomorrow morning. A simple 'no' would have sufficed, you idiot._

* * *

**A/N: **My friend actually wrote Mystogan's reply for me. Credit goes to him, thanks buddy, it was awesome.


End file.
